Aching Inside
by FlyAway365
Summary: L/L Romance. Together they deal with some big news. But all turns out good in the end. Want more? Tell me and I'll do another chapter :)


A/N: Oooohhh after reading all the GG stories I could in one day, I've actually written something! You guys should be as shocked as me lol  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd have 5 damn kids already! But they're not, so hey, I deal in the best way I can *sobs*  
  
Feedback: If you don't review, I'll never know *pouts* But if you do, I'll be happy and I'll love you forever! So review, review, review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Aching Inside  
  
  
  
  
  
The loneliness of the empty room awaited her. From her position in the doorway she could see the outline of her bed; the one thing in the room that she did not wish to see. The couch beckoned her.  
  
Descending the stairs, she wondered how it had all gone wrong. The whole thing had started out so perfectly. She told him the truth about her feelings for him. The look on his face had made her heart light up. She saw pure joy in his eyes. That was but a few weeks ago. All joy was gone now.  
  
She moved over to the couch and lay down, resting her head on a cushion. She was glad to be alone. She wouldn't have made the best company. Curling into a tight ball, she felt the silent tears begin to flow. Her hand gingerly rubbed her abdomen, memorising the feel of her flat stomach. It wouldn't stay that way for much longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a day like any other: he'd served her coffee and a Danish in the morning and coffee at lunch, each received with a passionate kiss and a whispered endearment. He was happy. That was until she had rushed in like a whirlwind in the afternoon, dropped a bombshell on him and then ran like the wind when his reply was not what she had wanted to hear. With two simple words she had changed his entire life.  
  
He had to admit that it wasn't entirely for the worse, but he was too shocked at the time to tell her. This was something he'd wanted for the future, something that should have been planned and thought about. It was a plan that should have been carefully executed with the knowledge that the timing was not only correct, it was perfect. All parties had to agree.  
  
The feelings that rushed around inside him confused him. He was ecstatic. This was something that he'd always wanted. Granted, the situation was nowhere near perfect, but it was close enough for him.  
  
But a darker feeling ran through his veins. Fear. What if this was something she didn't want? There was no smile tagging along when she'd told him. She had looked utterly terrified, although he didn't know how much of that terror was to do with telling him and how much was to do with what had happened. Everything was so messed up.  
  
The only thing he knew for sure was that he had to find out what she was feeling. He had to talk to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The knock on the door woke her. She instantly knew who it was. Standing up, she went to answer the door. The sight on the other side shocked her. He was an absolute mess; his cap was crooked and his lips were pressed tight. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. She leant against the doorframe and looked at the floor, wetting her lips before she spoke.  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
She heard the incoherent sound he made, somewhere between a laugh and a gasp, then he pushed past her, making his way to stand in her living room. Closing the door behind him, she whispered to herself, 'Sure, feel free to come in.'  
  
'I can't believe this.'  
  
Turning to face him. He didn't sound angry or hurt. Just confused.  
  
'What can't you believe?'  
  
'Lorelai.'  
  
She smiled slightly for the first time that afternoon, amazed that she could still joke when something like this was happening. Even if the joke was denial at its worst.  
  
'I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did.' She moved to sit on the couch but he grabbed her lightly by the arms instead.  
  
'I need to know if you want this.'  
  
The words shocked her more than anything. Her heart clenched in anger and she lashed out at him, hitting him wherever she could reach.  
  
'How dare you assume anything like that. How could you even think that I would want to get rid of this child? You have absolutely no right in the world to come into my house and ask me stupid questions like you just did! I had a child at sixteen; I can have another one at thirty-two and if you don't want anything to do with me because of it, that's your own damn problem! But I will not get rid of –'  
  
His lips on hers stopped the onslaught. His kiss was filled with passion and love and, suddenly weak, she fell against him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand tangled in her hair, making sure she didn't pull away from him. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to stay as close to him as possible. Without breaking the kiss, he turned them both and shuffled them back towards to couch. Sitting slowly, he pulled her with him, and she sat on his lap with on leg on either side of his.  
  
Finally the kiss ended. Leaning his forehead against hers, he opened his eyes only to find hers staring straight back. He smiled.  
  
'Lorelai how could you possibly think that I would want you to get rid of our child?' She looked away, embarrassed, and he chuckled.  
  
'I would never want you to do that. I want this. I want you. The baby might be unplanned but that doesn't make me want him or her any less.' He wrapped her up in a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. 'We'll be a family. You, me, Rory and the baby.' He felt her hot tears against his neck and he rocked her comfortingly. 'We'll be a family. I love you, Lorelai. I love you with everything that I am.'  
  
They sat for what seemed like hours that way, until her tears subsided and her breathing became even. He knew she had fallen asleep. He could do nothing to stop the grin that lit up his face. Laying her down on the couch, he laid himself next to her, pulling the afghan from the back on the chair and over them. He leant over and kissed her forehead softly, then closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the sound of her breathing until sleep claimed him too. 


End file.
